Lolis Goats
Summary The Lolis Goats are a kind of beings that govern all lust absolutely everything, no matter if you have no lust they still govern within that no existence. Lolis Goats are organizing strange and complex way, the closest that the human mind can understand is that they are organized into two main levels, normal goats and the supreme priests of lust, their powers are so high that are impossible to distinguish his current whereabouts are unknown but believed them in the corner where no one knows beyond the mountains They are beyond the white waterfalls that only a true pervert could see. Powers and Stats Tier: GOATLOLI and NO LIMITS for HAX Name: Lolis Goats Origin: Mongão verse/Brasil-Japão Gender: Female Age: Unknow. Like under age. Classification: Entity of lust Powers and Abilities: Supreme induction; Waifu power; Loli Power; Zoophilia power; Feels like the minimum variation; Hypnosis; Telepathy; Hentaipotência; Bizarrotência; Super reflexes; faster than light; muscular expansion; Pulmonary adaptation; Physical fitness potential; Supreme regeneration; Language stretchable; Sensitivity control; Super jump ; Body slip; Tato pointed; sharp taste; echolocation; acute hearing; reflections ninjas, LUST Attack Potency: Multi-Meta-Mega-True-Lolicon-Super-Ultra-CriticaSocialFoda-Omnipotente-Sexy-Omniversal, able to affect more powerful beings with HAX(is a loli goat that make everyone and nobody to fell the TRUE LUST, and that make to the adversary to become friend to Lolis Goats) Speed: Likely-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Able to lift heavy logs to mouth Durability: Unknown but ignores AP and EVERY HAX because nobody can really atack something like a loli goat Stamina: Rather small , was tired after sex Range: Everything and anything and more Standard Equipment: The cuddly able to warm the coldest of hearts, warm to the point of melting and automatically kill Intelligence: '''Too high, he was able to understand the desires of a pervert without him speaking a single word '''Weaknesses: workers who have just come home from work; Females Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kawai too much to beat: You really thought of hitting a child and an animal at the same time and still want to help you? Frankly you're a monster! Meta Manipulation of lust: Able to handle anything related to lust, no matter what it is that goes from basic powers to do things completely emotionless and immune to such powers wanting to rape it or most absurd things like turn you in a lolicon; Definitive Waifu: It is a goat loli that loves you, you need more than that? Personification of perversion: It is the very lust incarnate, including lust beings as Dante Anthony Redgrave or beings that has no lust; Omnipresence: There is at every point there is perversion or that there is a lack of this concept; Like Omniscience: You know of all fetishes, sexualities, desires and similar things that exist or do not exist; Super reflexes : He can win any game on any difficulty at any time; Look Perversion of Comet Lightning of Chaos Lust: She looks at you and you get stuck in eternal lust Hypnotic Induction what She Want and Want: Hypnotize you and you become the sex slave of it White explosion of lust Crawling: It casts a powerful focused explosion with the power of 1 billion Megaversais explosions Telepathy of the Tired Prey: controls you mentall HAVE A FLUFFY TAIL Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Waifus Category:Lolis Category:Tier 1 Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Fuck Hax Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods